


Year 1

by catherinestarkhphm



Series: The Tales of a Slytherin Curse Breaker [1]
Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, lord help me I'm back at my clownery, slytherin MC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherinestarkhphm/pseuds/catherinestarkhphm
Summary: Catherine Stark begins her year at Hogwarts and the first thing she hears is whispers of her, and about her missing brother. She's in Hogwarts for many things: to learn how to be a powerful witch, to make friends for life and to find Jacob, her brother, and bring him back home.But now that the vault has been open, a curse spreads all over the castle, attacking the students. It's up to Catherine and her new friends to figure out where the first vault is and stop the curse.





	1. The End of the First War

**1 November 1981  
Cerdeira Village, Portugal**

In Cerdeira, silence is only disturbed by the sound of the wind in the trees and an occasional distant bang coming from the studio of a craftswoman who puts her obvious love for the village into her themes and materials.

The village has a chapel and a handful of houses perfectly integrated into the landscape, the schist floor which leads to a small wooden bridge, a fountain murmuring a lullaby.

A little further on, you will find the António Carlos Andrade garden with aromatic, medicinal and seasoning herbs which derive the best out of the earth. Either one or the other find in Cerdeira what so many people are still looking for: a magic place where projects come true in an entirely rural background.

Little did the villagers know that a true witch lived amongst them, right on one of the stone covered houses, upon the highest hill of the village. There used to be a wizard there as well, but he passed away three years ago, leaving his widowed wife behind.

Isaure Tirano was a French witch that married a Portuguese wizard named Fernando. The two met in Beauxbaton Academy of Magic and she made the decision to marry him as soon as they graduated. Isaure fell in love with Portugal and when she moved to the village fifty-four years ago with only three words of the Portuguese vocabulary on her tongue, however, she never gave up on trying to understand and learn the language. Isaure was now seventy-four years old, and even though she still carried her French accent with pride, Portuguese would fluently drawl on her voice.

Isaure was a mother, grandmother, and a great-grandmother. And the Portuguese that she learned allowed her to never shut up whenever she boasted about her family to the other villagers. They listened to her because Isaure was the only “doctor” they had nearby and you wouldn’t want to annoy the only person capable of curing you within the area.

Even after her husband’s passing, Isaure never stopped being herself. And she was adored by every muggle in the village.

Isaure loved her family, that is why when her granddaughter Helena requested for her to take her two children in, six months ago, she didn’t even hesitate on doing it. Helena had three children: Jacob was currently thirteen years old and safe away in Hogwarts, Catherine was nine and the youngest, Ophelia, was six.

The reason why Isaure was watching over them, was because there was a terrible war happening in England. A dark wizard that has named himself Voldemort wanted to rid the wizarding world of any non-pure blood wizards. He considered muggle blood to be weaker than magic blood. It was disgusting how many innocent Muggle-Born families have been slain by him or his followers that were called Death Eaters.

Helena would send letters to Isaure every week, telling her that she and her husband were fine and since Helena had Pure-Blood family she thinks they won’t be a target. But Helena was fiercely protective of her children and she would keep Catherine and Ophelia in Portugal until the war was over, even if they had to attend Beauxbaton as well.

Isaure supported Helena’s decision, and meanwhile, she tried to keep the children oblivious to the war, or at least a bit distracted over it.

* * *

Catherine always loved visiting her great-grandmother to the countryside of Portugal. Her garden was usually filled with colorful flowers, bees buzzing around, ladybugs landing on her silvery-white hair and ant hills that Catherine loved to watch. But even though she was only nine, Catherine knew that this prolonged vacation, even though it was filled with pleasantries and both she and her brother were enjoying their months with their grand-mamá, was about them staying safe and away from the war that was currently happening in her country.

While Catherine tried to remain optimistic, she also was managing to keep her tomboy sister happy and sheltered from the war. Jacob had tried to do the same for her, and as Ophelia’s big sister is was now her duty to do the same.

As days passed by, Isaure would sometimes read the letters sent by their parents, but Catherine noticed that there were some of them she would keep locked away in a drawer, and Catherine would never disrespect her grand-mamá by trying to pry it open. Her curiosity, however, took the best of her and led her to ask her grand-mamá.

“When can we go home?” “Is Jacob okay?” “Are my parents okay?” “When will the war end?”

Isaure tried her very best to answer the little girl’s questions without alarming her, and just before they finished eating their breakfast, Ophelia pointed out that Gemma, the family’s owl, was about to land by the kitchen’s window.

Isaure quickly took the letter and read it.

Voldemort is gone.

The war was over.


	2. Year 1 - Friendships and Dimwits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine has arrived at Hogwarts and she was sorted. She met new friends and also a witch that won't stop annoying her.

_“Jacob? How did you get sorted?”_

_“Oh, so, all of the Head of the Houses were transfigurated into trolls, and I had to fight the four at the same time. I defeated the Slytherin troll first, so I got sorted there.”_

_“What?! You’re lying!”_

_**[Chuckle]** “Am I?”_

_“Can you teach me a spell that could protect me?”_

_“Of course, how about I teach you a spell that always helps me through dark times?”_

* * *

_“Jacob please, it’s bad enough you got expelled…”_

_“I’m sorry Cathy, I need to find them… I need to stop her…”_

_“Jacob!”_

* * *

_“Your brother is a menace. It’s his fault he got expelled.”_

_“Jacob knew better.”_

_“Don’t become like your brother.”_

_“Don’t break the rules, Catherine.”_

_“Behave.”_

_“Be a good girl.”_

* * *

**1 September 1983**

“Stark, Catherine.”

Whispering, mumbling. That’s all she heard as the white-haired witch made her way up to the podium to sit down on the small, wooden stool. The Sorting Hat was placed onto her head, and Catherine Stark, now aged eleven, looked up at Professor McGonagall nervously.

_“Another Stark, I see. Your brother has caused a lot of misfortune in the castle.”_

Catherine rolled her eyes, even the hat had an opinion about Jacob.

_“An opinion? No. A statement. Your brother did great things too, great magic, or so I’ve heard. I was right to place him in Slytherin, and I know where to put you now. I see it, I can feel it…”_

She felt all eyes on her, all expectant.

“Best make it… Slytherin!”

In the Slytherin table, a girl with long, black hair rose to her feet and started cheering with the rest of the first years previously sorted. Catherine grinned at her as she made her towards the table, ignoring the curious eyes following her. Rowan Khanna, a British-Indian witch that she met a week prior in Diagon Alley, was slowly becoming what Catherine considered of a friend. The two exchanged at least three letters during the week and they sat together in the Hogwarts Express, talking about what houses could they possibly be sorted into.

Catherine was almost sure Rowan would land herself in Ravenclaw, but she was now glad to have a friend in the same house.

Taking her place at the Slytherin table, the two girls exchanged a grin before looking at the podium to continue to watch the sorting. A boy, wearing a nervous frown, with his hair ginger and his face, in Catherine’s opinion, spectacularly freckled sat down on the stool and the sorting hat claimed him as a Slytherin three seconds later.

She cheered up with Rowan while creating space for the boy to sit next to her, which he did. She smiled welcoming towards him and he smiled back.

Everyone’s attention, however, returned to the podium as the sorting ended and Professor Dumbledore began his final speech before the feast began:

“Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. The past few years have seen a great weight lifted from our world. The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, is safe. And years from now, young Harry will be old enough to attend Hogwarts. But for now, it’s your turn! Remember, while you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you House Points, while any rule-breaking will lose you House Points.”

Catherine frowned at Dumbledore as he spoke, his words reminding her of the advice her parents indulged before she entered the Express. Sighing, she barely ate while everyone else feasted with pleasure. Rowan would worriedly glance at Catherine’s plate sometimes, finding it emptier than it should after hours inside a train without having even eaten a snack or a sweet from the trolley.

But Rowan was too nervous to point it out, even if Catherine was kind to her.

“Aren’t you hungry?”

Catherine turned her head to look at the freckled boy, he was glancing between her plate and her with curious eyes after addressing her with a quiet tone.

She was stunned for a moment before smiling weakly, “Actually, I am!”

“Then why won’t you eat more than that?”

Catherine looks at her plate and saw only a spoonful of peas and a slice of meat, she frowned, “Actually, I’m not that hungry.”

“Are you always this indecisive?” the boy asked, his tone light.

She found herself genuinely smiling, “You should see me trying to choose between bringing a cat or an owl.”

“So, what did you bring?” he asked, his eyes lit with curiosity.

Her smile widened into a grin, “A Niffler!”

After they laughed together, and Catherine found her hunger returning, the boy introduced himself as Laurent King.

“But call me Lau,” he eventually added before guiding a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

“I’m Catherine Stark, and,” she gestured at the British-Indian girl sitting in ahead of them, on the other side of the table, watching their interaction as she chewed on her sandwich, “this is Rowan Khanna, my new friend,” Catherine made sure that Rowan was looking at her when she officialized their friendship, emphasizing the word ‘friend’ with a soft tone.

Rowan grinned at her, happily beginning to bounce on her seat as she quickly looked at Lau after hearing the good news, “Hi! Happy to meet you!”

Laurent smiled at her, “Same here,” he told her in a friendly manner, food still in his mouth.

Rowan arched an eyebrow at him, stunned at his display, while Catherine snorted, reaching for her water cup.

Little did the three know, that a friendship that would last for years and would only solidify more has just begun right there, at that table.

* * *

The three went to the Common Room as soon as the feast was over. Seeing the dungeons for the first time made Catherine realize how colder they were apart from the rest of the main castle, and she liked that because Catherine disliked heat. Her skin got sunburned too quickly and she hated sweating under the burning sun.

Good thing she lived in England.

When the entered the common room, Catherine was awed. Green was absolutely the theme color going around, being the house’s official color with the greenish lamps and chairs. Catherine noticed right away, to her delight, that the lake was one of the light sources of the room, giving it a green tinge. The common room had lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas, skulls, and dark wood cupboards. One of the wooden tables has a Wizard's Chess set on it, and Catherine saw Rowan eyeing it with interest. It was also decorated with long tapestries which Lau patted on, perhaps to see if they would fall? Catherine grinned at him before looking around the room one more, it has quite a grand atmosphere.

“I’m so happy we both got put in Slytherin,” Rowan suddenly told her when the two reached the other side of the room, near many shelves with books and under the murky light of the lake, “Would you like to hear an exhaustive history of our house, including a comprehensive biography of our house founder?”

“For now, let’s just take it all in…” Catherine told her with a grin.

“It’s incredible, isn’t it? Better than I imagined…” Rowan sighed.

“It is really amazing. Are we underwater?! This is the coolest thing ever, I hope we can see some mermaids swimming by!” Catherine excitedly stated as she looked into the lake.

“I can’t believe they even let you in here after your mental brother got expelled, and ruined Slytherin’s reputation,” a voice suddenly snarked at them.

Rowan instantly glared at the third-year student boy that seemed to be practicing his wand-waving nearby.

“I didn’t choose to be put in Slytherin, dimwit,” Catherine retorted dryly.

“We certainly didn’t choose you,” he snapped back, giving her a glare.

“I chose her!” Rowan yelled at him, surprising Catherine with her sudden aggressive tone.

“Rowan…” the white-haired witch whispered, staring at her in awe.

“I’m sorry, Catherine. I needed to defend you, but you asked me to keep quiet back in Diagon Alley…” Rowan huffed, her face still holding a scowl but her tone apologetic as well.

Catherine almost had no clue what to tell her, she was so stunned and touched by Rowan’s explosive attitude towards that idiot who Catherine didn’t care about that she couldn’t help let out a guffaw, “It’s okay, that was brilliant! And thanks, Rowan. I’m hoping that if I ignore them, people will leave me alone about my brother.”

The two then shifted their conversation about their timetables, and when Rowan asked what class Catherine was looking forward to, she replied with Charms instantly. Catherine was so excited about Charms, she wanted to be as good as her brother and use her knowledge to find him.

And, before the two could bid their goodnights, Catherine noticed Lau from Rowan’s shoulder, sitting on the couch by the fireplace, alone, eyeing them but averting his eyes quickly to the fire when he saw Catherine’s gaze on him. She tilted her head, wondering why he stopped walking with them.

Decisively, she suddenly grabbed Rowan’s hand and quickly guided her to the center of the room, where Lau sat. He quickly tensed at their approach and almost didn’t slid to the end of the couch in time when Catherine promptly threw herself in the middle of it, bringing Rowan with her to sit down on the other end and receiving some annoyed looks from older students at her loud laughter.

Catherine looked at Lau through her messy bangs and grinned, “Wotcher!”

Lau blinked, “W-Wotcher!”

Rowan, who was still shocked about Catherine’s actions, finally understood why her impulsive new friend did what she did. It was clear Catherine had taken interest in Laurent King and she was not going to leave him alone.

“Why are you here by yourself, Lau?” she asked.

“You two were talking over there, I didn’t think you’d want me to listen,” he stated, averting his eyes towards the fire.

Catherine and Rowan exchanged a look before they smiled sadly.

“That’s not true Lau, you’re our friend now.”

His chocolate-colored eyes widened before he looked at the two girls, their faces had welcoming gazes and Lau found himself smiling.

“Really? We can be friends? Even though I’m Muggle-born?”

It was Catherine’s turn to look shocked, “You’re Muggle-born?!”

Rowan was stunned as well, but her surprise was more directed at the fact that Laurent was probably the first Muggle-born wizard to be sorted into Slytherin in like, a long time.

* * *

“I can’t believe that Merula Snyde!! She totally ruined my potion on purpose and made me lose ten points! I mean, we’re both in Slytherin, why would she do that? And ugh!! Terrorizing poor Ben Copper just because he’s Muggle-born, so stupid and childish!”

Catherine ranted mightly as she walked through the corridors with Lau and Rowan, who listened to her with sympathy. Her day started quite well, she was praised in Charms for being able to perform Lumos perfectly and before anyone else could’ve. Professor Flitwick was so impressed that he assigned Catherine to help a struggling Gryffindor student named David in their next class.

“Did she really call Ben Copper mudblood? What if she calls me that as well?” Lau asked with a worried tone.

“She won’t. I’ll hex her,” Catherine quickly pointed out, giving him a smirk, “No one messes with my friends.”

Lau offered her a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“I don’t understand why Merula thinks she’s the best witch in Hogwarts, it’s so confusing,” Rowan commented with a frown.

“Not confusing, it’s stupid,” the freckled boy mumbled.

Catherine chuckled, nodding, “Merula Snyde is a dimwit.”

* * *

“You already lost Slytherin ten points?! We’re in fourth place now. What happened?!”

Felix Rosier was more intimidating than Catherine anticipated. As soon as they reached the common room, the trio instantly receiving a glacial look from the Prefect, who stood on the other side of the room, waiting for Catherine to explain herself. She would’ve if he didn’t immediately exclaim at her.

“I’m sorry, but who are you, and why are you talking to me about House Points?” she squinted her golden eyes at him in a challenging manner.

“I’m your Prefect, Felix Rosier.”

Catherine’s expression quickly dropped to a startled one while Rowan and Lau began feeling sorry for their impulsive friend.

“It’s a Prefect’s job to keep order in the house, help first-years like you with their problems,” Felix continued with a glint within his sharp eyes, “Considering what your brother did to Slytherin’s reputation, I should have kept a closer eye on you.”

“It wasn’t my fault! Merula Snyde messed with my potion, I never would’ve lost points if it wasn’t for her,” Catherine explained quickly.

“Do you have any evidence?” Felix asked, clearly perturbed at the thought at a Slytherin would sabotage their own house.

“Not, but–”

“In any case, you should feel lucky. Professor Snape sent you a letter directly to our Common Room,” Felix informed her.

“Why wouldn’t he send it to me?” Catherine asked with a confused tone.

“Probably because he despises you,” the Prefect deadpanned.

Catherine heard Lau snort as he stood slightly behind her, between her and Rowan. She wanted to shush him but she didn’t want Felix to think that she wasn’t taking this seriously.

However, she did notice the warning glance that Felix sent in Lau’s way before he continued talking, “Snape hates everyone,” he told her with a reassuring tone, “so I wouldn’t take it personally, but I would read the letter immediately.”

Catherine followed Felix’s advice and opened the letter quickly after he handed it to her, “Stark, I have discovered that your potion may have indeed been tampered with. While it does not prove your innocence, it does cast some doubt on my belief that you are hopelessly incompetent. Bring me a jar of Pickled Slugs from the Potions Storeroom, and I will consider restoring your House Points. Snape.” she read out loud, taking a little offense in it.

Lau peeked at the letter through her shoulder and winced internally while Rowan sighed, concerned with her friend.

“There are directions to the Potions Storeroom at the bottom of the letter…” Catherine told them.

“Want me to go with you, Catherine? It’s the least I can do after you saved me from Merula,” Rowan asked, taking a step forward with an earnest expression.

“Thanks, Rowan. You know your way around the castle better than me,” Catherine told her with a grateful tone. She was relieved to have some company at least.

“Are you coming as well, Lau?” Rowan asked the ginger boy.

Finding it the opportunity to bond with his new friends, Lau quickly nodded his head and grinned at Catherine, “Of course!”

Catherine was so thankful to have found these two.

Ushered out by Felix, who quickly wanted those house points back, the three made their way towards the Potions Storeroom with Rowan’s guidance. But little did they know that a certain Slytherin stalked right behind them, with a mischievous smirk on her face.


End file.
